The kiss that lasted
by Addy340
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman show up to a normal day of shooting that turns into the romance of a lifetime. Martin never told Ben he was in love with him... And vise versa...
1. The Stage Kiss

FREEBATCH FIC.

Martins Perspective.

"Are you ready boys?" I hear Moffatt yell from behind the camera. I nod and ball up my fists, ringing them profusely, getting into character. Benedict stands up from his chair and walks over to me, smiling. After a few minutes of silent murmurs, we're both ready. We were both nervous about this particular scene but Benedict joked around with it. No big deal. Right? "Ready, and, action!" Ben moves closer to me and I shift my feet, looking down. "Sherlock." I rasp out, looking back up at him. He is inches away now. I raise my hand up and pull him down by the neck. He resists and I jump to meet his lips. Ben starts giggling and puts his fingers up to his mouth. "You arse." I say, hiding a smile myself. Everyone erupts into laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Again?" Benedict says through laughter struck tears. He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, becoming serious again. "Ready? Set. Action!" I take a step closer to him and his eyes trail over my body. "Sherlock." I say again, this time it being a little more heartfelt. He leans down and as soon as our lips meet he starts giggling. I throw my hands up, exasperated and that makes him laugh harder. This goes on two more times before I give up and sit down in my chair. He laughs until he can't breathe and then he finally calms down a little. "You ready?" I ask, knowing he wasn't. But I wasn't complaining. Kissing him over and over again was definitely okay with me. I've always had feelings for Benedict, I've just never been able to express them. He nods but then cracks up again. I was also okay with this. Watching his perfect laugh was exhilarating. Finally he stood up and straightened his clothes out. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and held a hand out to me. "I'm ready." I cocked an eyebrow up at him and gave him a look of uncertainty. "Really. I'm ready." I took his hand and he pulled me up. We got back in our positions and again we stated. "Sherlock." I say moving closer. I'm going to make the most of this. Because this will be the only time i'll ever get to kiss Benedict Cumberbatch. I leaned up and ran one of my hands through his curls. His expression softened and a wave ran through my body. I pulled him down and kissed him softly but as I was about to pull away Benedict slid his tongue into my mouth slowly and outlined the inside of my lips. I silently whimpered and wrapped my other arm around his waist. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me with urgency. It grew more and more intense. It was going on much longer than it needed to. But neither of us stopped. "Cut!" Ben didn't move his lips away from mine. I grazed his tongue with mine. "Uh, guys, you can stop now!" He and I both pulled away, realizing our surroundings, and gasped for air. I moved my hand to my lips and looked at Benedict. He was already looking back at me with searching eyes. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Right. Uh." He said, flustered. I couldn't help but smile. I turned towards everyone else and nodded. "We get it? Are we good?" Everyone nodded, not being able to speak. "Well then I should get going. See you all tomorrow?" Steven had a grin on his face as he handed me my script. "Yeah. Get some rest. Both of you. See you tomorrow." I grabbed my coat and walked off set and into the rain. _My God._


	2. Chapter 2

FREEBATCH FIC

Benedicts perspective.

What. The. Fuck.

I try to shake what just happened off but the butterflies in my stomach won't go away. "Ben? Benedict?" Moffat says, touching my shoulder softly. I look up at him but I feel dizzy and he blurs in and out of my focus. "Huh? Yeah, sorry. I should go too. Thanks Moffat." I grab the script from him and wave my goodbyes as I run out the door as quickly as possible. As I swing open the door the blinding light comes pouring through. I wait until my eyes adjust before stepping out into the pouring rain.

 _I should have brought my umbrella. Oh my God, calm down Ben. You're fine. It was just a stage kiss... A really good stage kiss._

Oh shit.

I pull my jacket up over my script and start walking towards my car. It was raining pretty hard but I was too mixed up to care. I've had feelings for men before but nothing like this.

 _Maybe Sofie was right..._

I'm deep in thought when I feel someone touch my arm. "Ben? Hey, slow down. Where are you rushing off to?" _Damnit._ I turn around. "Hey Martin. Sorry I, uh, need to get home." He still had his hand on my arm and I couldn't breathe. He stepped a little closer and smiled weakly. "Yeah, okay. I just-" Shit. Don't pull away. "Just what?" I say a little more than confused. I moved my eyes down to his lips and watched his words form. "I uh, we need to talk." He said blatantly. I looked back up at his eyes and swallowed. "Ye-yeah."

 _God Ben, stutter a little bit more why don't you?_

He let go of my shoulder and let his arm fall to his side. Thunder clapped from afar and the rain poured harder. I stood up straighter and cleared my throat. "Yeah. Okay, what about?" I say ducking under a nearby awning.

 _Play dumb. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he felt nothing between us. And maybe he did. Just. Play. Dumb._

He followed behind me and wrapped his coat around him tighter. "You know. Just talk. I know you have to get home but do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?" I put my coat collar down and looked at him. The rain was pouring but still the sun was out, shining down onto the wet pavement. The light surrounded his body as he spoke. "You know just as friends." He laughed uncomfortably. _Oh... So he really didn't make anything out of the kiss._ I didn't think that would sting so badly. "Yeah, of course." I smiled and winked, trying to lighten the mood. And trying to let myself know I would be okay. He smiled. "Tomorrow? After Shooting?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Tomorrow."


End file.
